Discovery
by Hitobashira Alice
Summary: As KOS-MOS was awaken for another mission, she came into an unexpected encounter with a boy who's similar to her. What will come from this fateful meeting? KOS-MOS x Atom oneshot. Suggestive themes. Lack of research.


**Discovery**

_[ACTIVATION MODULE STARTED]_

_[COMMENCING ACTIVATION OF THE KOS-MOS UNIT IN 5...4...3...2...1...]_

In the secret room under the Neo Tokyo Society for Social Justice, a gynoid opened her azure eyes. The long blue hair and fair skin hid a modern technological marvel of human-like intelligence and an arsenal of weapons.

In the middle of the room, a big monitor turned on, showing the face of a bespectacled brunette.

"KOS-MOS, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Miss Shion."

"Very good. This is a very unusual situation, so listen closely," said KOS-MOS' Supervisor and friend, Shion Nantoka.

"Earlier tonight at 8.24 p.m. a mysterious object fell from the sky above Neo Tokyo and crashed into the slums area. Thankfully nobody was hurt and authorities have been dispatched to secure the area...and information, as usual. Boss told us to get involved so you will proceed to the area for retrieval of the falling object."

"..."

"Yeah, it's weird, isn't it?" said Shion, guessing accurately what the gynoid was thinking,"but you'll understand once you see this."

The picture on the monitor changed. It was clearly taken by a satellite high up from the scene of the crash. A mishmash of rickety shelters was disturbed by a small crater in the middle. At first, it looked like the crashed object was a small human, but as the camera zoomed in, it became clear that it was not quite human. What was probably meant as his hair was only black protrusions; his eyes were unnaturally big; and he was wearing nothing other than tacky and metallic dark green shorts and matching boots.

KOS-MOS' eye apertures widened a bit.

Something unidentified whirred in her chest.

"Is he...an android?"

Even with the current technology, androids and gynoids were still a rarity to find outside the military. That was one of the reasons why KOS-MOS was well known.

"Well, that's what we want to know. Your mission is to observe the object and possibly collect it if we're given clearance. Okay, we're sending you out. Please step onto the launcher terminal."

KOS-MOS complied. The blue concentric circles of the launcher terminal began to rotate and glow as the machinery started up.

"Good luck." said Shion as the sight around her warped into another similar, yet distinctly different, chamber. KOS-MOS exited the District A3 terminal and into the bustling streets of outer Neo Tokyo.

The journey was uneventful, except for the black smoking spots that used to be drunk hobos hitting on her. The area surrounding the point of impact had been guarded by the Neo Tokyo Police, who were busy shooing curious guards recognized KOS-MOS and let her in after some half-hearted procedural questioning.

It was one thing to see it...no, him, in a monitor, but seeing him directly was just different. He was modeled after a young boy, probably not older than 10. His young body was smooth and slender, as pretty as a girl's. His sleeping figure was beautiful, an image of God's ultimate creation.

There was a sensation deep inside her that KOS-MOS could not identify. Something warm, something tingling. She was confused, another feeling she was not used to. But there would be time to ask Shion for a check-up later.

She stepped closer and using her build-in camera, she transmitted close-up images of the half-naked boy. Changing the settings to x-ray, it confirmed beyond any doubt that the boy was manmade creation, just like herself.

Then the boy moved. It was barely noticeable, but KOS-MOS caught that his hand buzzed slightly. As his consciousness – or what passed for it – came back, the boy android moved ,just like a child moving in his sleep. KOS-MOS crept closer.

Her curiosity, or at least what KOS-MOS identified as so, overcome the installed safety modules and made her put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. The boy's eyes opened and he spoke in a small and weak voice.

"Who…are you?"

"I am called KOS-MOS. Who are _you_?"

"I am Atom."

"Where did you come from?"

The boy did not answer. Instead, he groaned in pain.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" asked KOS-MOS.

"My…exhaust pipe. Clogged."

A clogged exhaust pipe could mean disaster, as it meant build up of waste that could disrupt the whole system.

"Can you stand?"

Atom just winced and shook his head weakly. KOS-MOS understood that the situation must have been really bad if he could not even stand. Even bringing the boy back to terminal would be very risky. In this situation, the correct path of action would be…

"Okay, I'll take care of it."

Atom did not respond beyond another groan with a slight questioning tone.

KOS-MOS looked at him. According to the x-ray, his exhaust pipe were located at…

KOS-MOS' cheeks turned slightly red. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the task. Thankfully, the shorts' lock was easy enough to open with her fingers. She was surprised when Atom mustered enough strength to mutter a few words.

"No..Nee-san…it's embarrassing…"

"Ssh…it's okay."

KOS-MOS looked at the boy's tiny exhaust pipe. The opening did seem rather dirty. KOS-MOS slowly and carefully inserted her index finger into the opening. Atom let out a small squeak.

"I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"I-I'm okay…it just feels…weird."

"Hold on."

KOS-MOS' index finger went deeper into the exhaust, feeling the warmth.

"Atom-kun, you are so warm inside."

He did not answer.

"I will need another finger to clean faster, okay? Tell me if it hurts."

The blue gynoid's middle finger joined her index finger inside Atom. He moaned. But as he did not ask her to stop, KOS-MOS just inserted her fingers further.

"Okay, I'm all the way in. I will move now. Just tell me to stop if it hurts."

The boy nodded. KOS-MOS began to move her fingers, inside and out, somewhat clumsily at first but slowly gaining a steady rhythm. Atom's moans made KOS-MOS felt weird, but it was not unpleasant. She didn't notice it at first, but her own breaths became shorter as something akin to excitement filled her.

"Atom-kun…it's rough. I'm so deep inside you. Are you okay?"

"I'm…*huff* okay. I can feel you inside me, Nee-san…"

"Atom-kun, please hold on just a little longer."

After a few more seconds of vigorous cleaning, KOS-MOS took off her fingers. They were black with soot, but from Atom's reaction, something was still clogged inside.

"Nee-san…how is it?"

"I think I have to use my tongue to stimulate release."

"No! It's dirty down there." Atom protested and tried to sit up, but fell down again weakly. KOS-MOS found it cute.

"Sshh. This is for your own sake, okay."

Despite Atom's continued protest, KOS-MOS lowered her head towards Atom's exhaust. The smoky and somewhat putrid smell emanating from it weirdly didn't make KOS-MOS falter. It only made her hunger for yet another something she couldn't put into words.

She put the tip of her tongue onto the edge of the exhaust, immediately tasting the bitter soot. Atom chuckled and KOS-MOS was afraid that he had lost it.

"Hee hee…it tickles!"

Knowing that he was okay, KOS-MOS continued to work with her tongue, massaging the walls of the exhaust pipe softly, coating it in her artificial saliva. She haven't done anything like this before yet she quickly found her pace and moved her tongue around with both fervor and technique

"Ah, Nee-san…I think something's coming!"

"Just let it all out," said KOS-MOS nearly unintelligibly.

"Aaaaah!"

The built-up of waste and smoke discharged all at once, blowing into KOS-MOS' face hard, making her cough violently. She knew that if she looked into a mirror she'd see that her face had turned black.

"I'm sorry," said Atom as he sat up, looking noticeably better.

When KOS-MOS finally finished her coughing fit, she smiled and offered her hand to Atom's, which he took without hesitation.

"I'd do it again any day. Now let's go to the base and we'll have you examined thoroughly. Maybe you can tell me what happened to you while we walk back."

"Of ourse, Nee-san. Oh, and…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much for helping me."


End file.
